User talk:Akvilonn
Welcome! This is the official page of the administrator (me) of this wikia. Click Edit, and tell me what you need to tell me. If you try to delete this page(s) and behave like a fool, you will be imprisoned. Make sure you include your signature, so I understand from which dynasty you come. Sannse {C}Thank you for the welcome, i am not a good wiki editor, but i try to contribute if i find something Alexspeed 19:33, February 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Welcome Even though that's an automated message I still feel like saying thanks! haha. RogalDorn talk 03:41, Friday, 20 April 2012 (EST) I left an article in the Walkthrough section, but it needs to be on a seperate page, not like now the "homepage of the Walkthoughs". Can you fix that? Can't seem to find out how to make it a seperate page. Thanks. Good Mage 13:13, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Unpleasantness. "Marry sluts, lustful spouses, make lots of babies, kill the defective ones either by sending them to fight 10 vs 10,000 or use the assasins. Avoid inbreeding and your set." {C}This was a recent comment made in the "Breeding; Eugenics for a Better Future" page. "Marry 'sluts'", really? That kind of language is pretty offensive in my opinion. The rest of it is fine, it's that particular word and its usage that's a problem. NapoleonComple 19:26, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________ Hi, well, all comments and edits come to my email, and there are quite some coming every day, sometimes I cant keep track of all of them. Though i find the language a bit inappropriate for this wiki, i strangely find the comment interesting and bit funny :) Akvilonn 19:31, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks for doing this wikia! CK2 is a confusing game for new users so they need a place to come and find guide, walkthroughs, and tips. One thing I noticed though, is that many of the articles seem to be written by people who don't really speak English well, a lot of the times they are nonsensical or almost unreadable. I've edited a few of the articles for spelling, grammar, and sentence structure, and I'm glad to do that so newbies to CK2 or the grand strategy genre can have a good source of information. I, for one could not even understand what the articles were saying, and I think it would deter new users. Could you possibly look over newly published articles to make sure that they have at least some degree of easy readability for the ease of access of people looking for help? Thanks, Owen 17:29, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I added a page about videos that would be useful for beginners, but I don't think I put it in the right place. I put it in the Beginner's Guide section but I might have done something wrong. Can you check on it to see if I placed everything correctly? Traffic growth Hi Akvilonn. I'm Joe from Wikia's Community Development Team. I noticed that Crusader King 2 Wiki's traffic was up 79% last week over the previous week, so congrats! I wanted to inform you that the ad slot on the upper right part of the home page is about to be activated, so I will be making a minor edit to the page to add left and right column tags. This will allow the content to "wrap around" the ad, so that the home page's content doesn't all get pushed down, which is what happens when the column tags are not present. The other reason I am here is to offer my help. In order to attract even more visitors and editors, and keep them coming back, I could provide services such as a custom background image (although the current one is very good), custom logo, improved home page layout, etc. If you are interested in receiving help, please leave a message on my talk page. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:01, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Traffic growth Greetings JoePlay, thank you for update. I beleive the only thing good you could do is "NOT" add more advertisement. :) If you must oblige operating rules, naturally nothing we can do. Go ahead and add the nessesary modifications. Just hope advertisements subside when taffic drops? Akvilonn 03:15, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello Akvilonn, there is a much better wiki around! Hello Akvilonn, I wanted you to know there is a much more complete (and userfriendly) wiki here http://ckiiwiki.com/Crusader_Kings_II_Wiki. Most of the information in this wikia has migrated to the new one so could you please terminate this wikia in order to prevent confusion to new members? KaTiON PT (talk) 18:39, July 14, 2012 (UTC) About another Wiki Greetings, KaTiON PT. I realize the shortcomings of this current wiki - lots of advertisement and.. thats about it. I have spent so many hours on this wiki, as well as hundreds of other players of Crusader Kings II who come here. I think moving to the new hosting is irrelevant, moreover your wiki is a private server, domain purchased for only a year, who knows what plans you might have with the content.(advertisement? :) ) While I admire your enthusiasm, the media wiki that is installed there just isnt enough. P.S. If you are that site's owner, it nice of you to borrow my favicon i created for this wiki... Thank you, Akvilonn (talk) 19:09, July 14, 2012 (UTC) : I'm the owner of that wiki, Meneth (I don't have a Wikia acc, so I'm commenting unsigned). The favicon was taken from the gamefiles (CK2_icon.bmp); had I taken yours it'd be considerably blurrier. The domain and hosting is on a yearly recurring plan, and I plan to keep it ad infinitum. When it comes to advertising, the only certainty is that it'll never be anywhere near as intrusive as Wikia's ;) I hope to stick a single ad in the sidebar or the bottom. : The other big advantage the wiki currently has is that it is managed much more closely; formatting is consistent and so on. It's also currently got more content than this wiki, and is growing at a faster pace. : I think it would be beneficial to the community if we cooperated rather than competed. However, if you decide that's not the best course of action I understand that. : ______________________________________________________ : Hi Meneth! Very glad to see you here, I actually started the wiki from your excllent guides to the game. Very good work. About Wiki issue - what I really like about this one is the member interaction, comments, ability to spice up pages with graphics (to immerce the visitor), create polls etc. The media wiki does look like a notepad on the contrary... Plus, i know that because of wikia this one will stay for years open to visitors. : As you noticed, even this wiki lacks a bit of content, it has become very popular somehow, it has come at #1 spot for keyword "crusader kings 2" on Google, overshooting paradox official site or forums. Why destroy it and just leave redirects, to an uncertain future? I followed the link, there is just one content page on your wiki, maybe because you are just starting. : Meneth, idea is great, we all would love to be independent from wikia's agressive overexposure to ads, but at the moment what this wiki has become is..not bad. I hope my arguments are sound. : Let me know what you think. : Thanks : Akvilonn (talk) 20:42, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :: I know, I remember giving you the permission at one point (which is still valid; no plans to withdraw that permission despite any disagreements over what wiki should take precedence, as that'd be a rather dickish thing to do). :: Most of what you talk of can be done on the MediaWiki as well, or is in my opinion better suited to the forums; We have Talk pages, though they're generally more for the discussion of improvements to the articles themselves. Images can, and are, being added. The plan is to have at least one image illustrating most pages. :: The wiki closing down is not a real risk; Hosting is not particularly expensive. :: "Why destroy it and just leave redirects, to an uncertain future?", the benefit would be to concentrate efforts, and Google ranking, upon a single wiki, rather than pulling searches to a less developed wiki. :: "I followed the link, there is just one content page on your wiki, maybe because you are just starting.", then there must have been something wrong with the link as the wiki currently has by the latest statistics (using Special:Statistics) 118 content pages, as compared to this wiki's 42. The MediaWiki at this point has considerably more content than the Wikia by any reasonable metric, and is growing much faster. A simple comparison would be this wiki's 9 edits in the last 24 hours, as compared to the MediaWiki's 195. :: "Meneth, idea is great, we all would love to be independent from wikia's agressive overexposure to ads, but at the moment what this wiki has become is..not bad. I hope my arguments are sound.", I do see your point, but in return I would argue that the MediaWiki gives considerably more freedom at very little loss. By either removing this wiki or redirecting it to the MediaWiki the Google ranking would be essentially the same, and any content here that has not already been written about on the MediaWiki could be easily ported. :: As I see it there would be little downside to focusing entirely on the MediaWiki beyond a very temporary loss in Google Ranking, and much to gain due to non-intrusive advertising, and improved userface, and more thorough management. ~ Meneth :: Just want to make sure you've seen this. Thanks for the welcome : ) ::: Hello, just wanted to throw in my two cents in this discussion. I realize that both of you have put a lot of work into both wikis and would like to keep them, however it does pose a problem for users seeking info and help on the game, as I'm sure you're well aware. ::: Now as I understand, both sites are built on slightly different frameworks (MediaWiki and Wikia) so that is part of the dissonance, but to the user there doesn't seem to be a predominant choice. I will, upon not finding the information I need on one wiki, simply check the other wiki and there are times I will pull up both just to have a clearer picture on the subject. This effectively elimates any need whatsoever for having two different wikis. ::: Wiki's are generally considered the go-to-place for finding information on a subject so having two competing wikis is not only counterproductive but shows a lack of professionalism. I'm sure we can all agree that helping the end user and providing a complete archive of information is the goal and taking some steps to merge the wikis is in persuit of that goal. Both wikis have grown over time so I am glad to offer my assistance in this task. I hope you both agree that something should be done and thanks for all the upkeep and work you have done so far on youre respective sites. :) ::::: MechaZer0 (talk) 03:16, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Hi MechaZer0, ::::: There is little practical result on merging two platforms together. Both are already filled with content, one being more detailed and focused, and another being more of a social discussion platform along with the info...I wish personally I never started on the wikia platform and should have hosted it myself, the advertisements are almost unbearable here. But it is too late now. ::::: Akvilonn (talk) 03:33, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: There is significant benefit though; it makes it easier for people to find information. The Mediawiki has some information this wiki doesn't have, and this wiki has some information the Mediawiki doesn't have. Having all the information in one place would reduce the total amount of work needed to keep things updated, and improve what's already there. ::::::: Wikis make the merging process relatively simple; any number of pages can easily be exported from one wiki then imported into another. For example I recently migrated the entire Victoria 2 wiki from shoutwiki to my own hosting. The whole process took me a couple of hours. ::::::: Merging things makes it a bit more complicated as one would have to choose what takes precedence, but it is still not a terribly complicated process. And I'm sure there's a number of people who'd be willing to help with the process, making it nice and quick. ::::::: Meneth0 (talk) 08:29, April 18, 2013 (UTC) problems formatting an edit Hi Akvilonn, I am having trouble formattimg my edit of "regent" When I use the enter key I am not getting a new paragraph. I went to another wiki (Fallout: New Vegas) and "enter" worked normally. Regards. Dragon90604 (talk) 01:07, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Dragon90604 how do you put links on the page like put the kingdom france on the roman empire page Totalwar333 (talk) 08:27, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Do you mean categories or just the links? If links, there is a chain icon in edit mode, where you can place a link to any internal or external page of the wiki. 19:34, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the Warm welcome Teufle (talk) 01:11, January 28, 2013 (UTC) No soliciting I try to run this wiki without the bios or favor to Paradox, please tone down the dlc advertisement in the articles, if there is such, it is a neutral ground here. Create a dlc-specific page in the "game related" category. Akvilonn (talk) 05:05, January 28, 2013 (UTC) The Mediawiki Good evening, Akvilonn I implore you to reconsider merging with the mediawiki. A merger would be in everyone's best interest, except Wikia itself. The users would easier find the information they're looking for, and we'd be able to build something far better than each wiki can do on its own. With the management on my wiki combined with the userbase of your wiki we could build somethng great. Right now my wiki is better organized than this one, but lacks editors. Your wiki has little overall structure, but has more editors. It should be clear that combining the two is the best course of action. And beyond just the benefit of combining userbases, we'd be completely free from Wikia. A single ad in the sidebar of the Mediawiki is enough to pay for hosting, as compared to the large number of ads here on Wikia. Direct control also allows us to freely install any extension we require, and thus better manage the wiki. In my mind there's no downsides to a merger with the Mediawiki, only major benefits. Meneth0 (talk) 23:02, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ____________________________________________ Greetings, Meneth. Given the above statements, there are such issues before anything can be done: - Who is going to move all the content published here to your wiki? Will the basic formatting be preserved? - How are all the current user input such as comments, many of which contain information and discussion, can be implemented and moved over to your wiki. Same goes for the front page polls that I am running here, which are informative to Paradox as well as entertaining to the gamer. - How can the graphical style of this wiki can be preserved and implemented over at your hosting - such as header pictures, etc which makes it user friendly and orientationary useful for many newcomers, or just simply making it appealing, and NOT sticking to usual notepad text style. - How do you plan on actually merging both wikies? As you know there is no "combining of user bases", meaning no real database import/sharing users between two different platforms. If we empty this wiki, the only useful functionality is a link redirect. - I guess what I am implying is, if there is a way of preserving the current ideas and wiki style that many others and I put work into it, (and giving huge credit to wikia platform & functionality) and merging it under one hosting and domain - I would be overly happy to be a partner in such little internets venture, and definitely contributing and working on many new Paradox wikies in the near future. As for simply closing this one, copy/pasting text, and putting redirects towards the mediawiki that you guys are running, and with the current presentation it is in, no sane person should be interested. Thank you for reading. Akvilonn (talk) 00:20, May 1, 2013 (UTC) : Moving content over is relatively simple, as even Wikia allows the use of . So pages unique to this wiki are very easily ported over. : Pages that exist on both wikis are a bit more difficult, but even this can be achieved relatively simply by investingating conflicts individually. On the victoria2wiki.com we've finished importing everything from the Paradoxian wiki, and flagged every imported page for rewrites to correspond with format and such. The list is gradually shrinking, and should be over within a few weeks. On the CKII Wiki the process might well be quicker as there's a larger userbase to draw assistance from. : All comments could also be imported, if desired, as they're stored on the Talk page of the article. However, I'd argue that most of these would not bring much use to the wiki; in fact we left out all Talk pages when importing from Paradoxian with no noticeable loss, despite that wiki having more wiki-focused Talk pages than Wikia. Importing Talk pages on a case-by-case basis would however be quite simple by using Special:Export. : As to the polls it is possible to add such an extension to the MediaWiki, but I would in that case prefer to contain those on a page specifically for polls rather than the frontpage. Importing the results might be possible via database editing, though I am not certain. : As to graphical style, that is not something I am willing to preserve. The Vector layout is well-established amongst wikis, and provides above all clarity. I am planning on sprucing up the front page some (see the victoria2wiki.com), but distracting images is not something I want on the wiki. The Vector layout seems to engage visitors well enough, as the pageviews are heavily skewed towards people who visit several pages rather than just one. : User accounts can indeed sadly not be imported, but this is not a major obstacle; it did not prove itself to be an issue first when the Victoria 2 Wiki moved hosts, and then when Paradoxian's content was imported. User accounts are very easily recreated. : So in summary, content is easily preservable, as that would be the main purpose of a merge. Comments and such could be selectively imported. Graphical style however is neither easy to implement, nor something I'd want to implement (nor something I believe most visitors to the Mediawiki would want implemented). : However, is it not providing CKII players with the best possible information about the game what should be our goal? And this is a goal that would best be achieved with a single wiki with a clear, simple layout. : Meneth0 (talk) 00:48, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Many thanks for your welcome. Are you able to point me in the right direction for a strategy guideChetatkin (talk) 12:59, June 3, 2013 (UTC) for Crusader Kings 11 please. Cheers Chetatkin Question about Categories Just asking how much freedom I am allowed in creating categories. Thanks, Owlish (talk) 01:18, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I have noticed you created a war category, which in itself is broad one and can be ok, otherwise this wiki has been around for some time now and a lot of issues were categorized already. If you think a category is needed, and at least 10 articles fall into it, be sure to create it, we will correct if something is out of place. Akvilonn (talk) 21:46, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey I have a quick question for you, on the diseases part of the wiki I found that the starting letter of said diseases are all in lower case. Do you mind if I fix them? (Sorry if this is a stupid question but I had to ask) TyTyTech (talk) 11:25, September 23, 2013 (UTC)